The Queen's Love
by Mochi Rosoideae
Summary: Snow White's stepmother is well-known to be an evil queen who wishes to be the fairest of them all. But what if she wasn't evil at all? What if she accepted the fate of Snow White being the fairest of them all? What if she loves Snow? This story is just one of the possibilities.
1. Chapter 1 (03-08 17:29:02)

Once upon a time, there live a queen, whose husband died in the war. She lives with her stepdaughter called Snow White.

The queen had a magic mirror and had always asked the same question. And the answer will always be the same.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" The queen would asked the mirror.

The mirror would answer. "Why, it's you Your Majesty. No beauty can compete with yours for your beauty will be an eternal one." Hearing that from the mirror never failed to make her smile. She knew she was beautiful. Men would fall for her, kneel to her, ask for her hand. She always love when the mirror answered that.

One day, the queen did her usual thing. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

Sadly, the answer wasn't the same as before. "You are indeed beautiful, Your Majesty. Unfortunately, there is someone who had managed to compete your beauty. And that person is your stepdaughter, Snow White."

The queen didn't react at first. She didn't know what to react at all. But instead, she smiled to the mirror. A smile with mixture of sad and joy. She bid gratitude to the mirror.

She couldn't believe it. Her stepdaughter, Snow White, had beat her beauty. She had to admit though. She IS beautiful and she couldn't deny that. Even though the queen's beauty was eternal, it didn't mean that she would be the fairest of them all. She wanted to stay as the fairest of them all but knowing that her own stepdaughter had took her place, what else could she do?

She went to see her daughter, who was reading her book peacefully at the throne room. The queen approached her. Snow White brightened up the moment she saw the queen. She settled her book down on the throne and ran to the queen. The queen kneeled down and welcomed her daughter into her arms.

Her daughter giggled happily, as if happy to see her stepmother. Indeed, her beauty was renowned. Rosy cheeks, blood rose lips, black ebony hair, a pair of glistening sapphire eyes – she was indeed have the gift of the beauty. But she was still ten and yet her beauty had already beaten her. A part of her was jealous for her stunning beauty but a part of her was proud for her. She may not be her biological daughter but she had already seen her as one.

"Mummy, look there." Snow pointed to the throne, where her book sat. She tugged on her hand and pulled her to the throne. The queen let the girl tugged her to the throne. Once they reached the throne, Snow took her book away from the seat and patted on it, telling her mother to sit down. She did as she was told, no questions. Snow then sat on her lap and handed the book to her. The queen had a question look on her when she handed the book to her. Even so, she accepted it and started to look through the pages.

Snow laid her head on her mother's chest, hearing her heartbeat. She gave sparkly eyes to her mother, telling her to read for her. The queen got her message and smiled back at her before reading the story out for her.

Time had stopped at that moment. They were drowned in the story telling. Snow listening intently as her mother told the story. Even the queen hadn't noticed how much time had passed and before they knew it, night had fallen.

A servant entered the throne room with her hands clasped together on her stomach. She noticed of their actions and immediately stopped in tracks. The queen gestured her to come in. The servant obeyed her and approached them. Snow had fell asleep listening to the story, so she had not heard the servant coming. The servant bowed herself, giving respect to the queen before saying something.

"Evening has fall, Your Majesty. It is time for dinner. The table is ready and everyone is waiting for you, Your Majesty." Announced the servant in a medium tone, trying not to wake Snow up.

"Thank you, dear servant," The queen looked down at Snow, who had her face buried in her chest. She was sleeping so peaceful that the queen was afraid to wake her up. She turned back to the servant. "Bring Snow back into her room. Tuck her to bed and let her sleep. She wouldn't need to join the feast for tonight."

The servant didn't question her and scooped Snow into her arms. As soon as the servant left the room, the queen got up. She looked at the book that she read to Snow. The book was titled "Rose of Blood". She wondered on where did Snow got the book. She must have gotten as a gift from one of the servants or citizens probably. The queen should have asked the servant to bring the book along but oh well, she could just go to her room later to place the book.

Placing the book against the chest, she exited the throne room and went for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2 (03-08 17:29:20)

"Good night, Your Majesty." Finally, it was done. She was getting tired from talking with all those people. Though it was something she should know, she had already known about it. The situation of the kingdom, the income – stuffs like that. She had already known them through her trustworthy servant.

She gave a stretch to herself, relaxing her tense muscles before going to her room. As she was about to go to her room, she caught the sight of the book she read out to Snow. Ah yes. She was going to return the book to Snow. She smiled to herself. It won't take her long to return the book. She took the book into her hands and made her way to Snow.

She gave a light knock on the door. She knew that Snow was still sleeping but she just wanted to make sure she really was asleep. After a few taps on her foot, she opened the door, welcoming herself in.

The room was dark, only brightened by the lantern that was placed not far from her bed. On the bed lies the girl. Snow White. She slept peacefully in her bed, pillows surrounded her tiny head. Blanket covered her body. A doll laid beside her, sleeping with her.

She smiled gently upon seeing her asleep peacefully. She walked quietly, trying her best not to make a sound and placed the book on Snow's bedside table. As soon as she placed it and was about to leave, she heard the sweet, tiny voice. "Mommy?" She turned to her side, greeted by Snow's sleepy face. She was still buried in her blanket.

Again, she smiled to her and sat down on her bedside. "Yes, sweetie?" Her voice soft and gentle.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Her eyes had innocence. Her voice hid no lie. This was her after all. The sweet, innocent Snow White. The one who had been living with her since she was married to her father. Ever since her father died, she had been the one to take care of her though she didn't done much since by the time her father was gone, she was capable to take care of herself.

"Nothing, sweetie. Just returning your book. Are you hungry?" She decided to ask. Knowing Snow White, she was the girl who always get hungry easily. Mainly, when she skipped her meal accidentally. Snow White nodded to her. The queen then took the girl's little hand into hers and nudged her a little. "Let's go get you something to eat, okay sweetheart?" With another nod from Snow, off they went to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Since then, the queen had been spending times with Snow. All day long. Their bonds were getting stronger each day. Even when the queen had some business to do, she would eventually find the time to play with her.

The queen still does her daily routine, asking her magic mirror. Even though the fairest one was no more her, she felt at glee everytime she heard it was Snow White. The magic mirror thought she would have tried to kill Snow White but no. Not even one. It knew that her heart was true. The time she spent with Snow, all were pure. No darkness at all that blind her.

Days by days passed. Gradually, months passed and then, years passed. Before the queen knew, it was Snow White's coronation ceremony. Time flew by so fast that the queen had not noticed it.

The queen sat in front of her magic mirror. In the mirror reflected a woman who looked like in her late-twenties or early-thirties. Her dirty blonde hair was styled in a royal bun. Dressed in an old gold dress with a collar that reached her ears. Silver enchanting the dress. The hem of her dress had what looked like roses on it. Her face was peachy, with wine red lips and a very pale pink cheeks. Her dark wood eyes reflected her emotions on her looks. Proud. She was still a beauty but not as a beauty like Snow.

As if someone had read her mind, a knock came on her door. It was Snow. She allowed her to enter. She didn't turn to face her. Not because she hate her or anything. She just want her to come to her. Let Snow meet her magic mirror. She heard the click of her door and the approaching clicks of the heels. Slowly, Snow came in view from the mirror. She stopped just right behind her mother.

Such beauty. The queen thought to herself as she met Snow's eyes from the mirror. Her black ebony hair was curled and draped behind her. Her flushed pink cheeks was now rose quartz cheeks. Her lips were the colour of a blood, as if she had drank someone's blood. Her azure dress that was decorated with exotic lime designs. Her puffy sleeves that was just below her shoulders, revealing her lovely shoulders. Her fingers were decorated with jewellery. A crimson ruby necklace that hung around her neck. She indeed look like a queen. More queenly than her.

She finally turned to Snow, smiled softly at her. Snow smiled back at her brightly. The queen then gestured her to sit down beside her, which Snow obeyed. Her sapphire eyes were filled with excitement and anticipation. Of course she would be excited. It was her coronation. A day where she will be now crowned as the new queen. The queen ran her fingers through Snow's curls. She kept silent for a while, staring at her with loving eyes before saying something. Snow was nervous at her own stepmother's loving stare that she found herself trying to avoid it.

"Look at you, Snow. All grown-up and beautiful. You looked just like a true queen." The queen complimented her under her breath. She moved her hand to caress her cheek. The fairest of them all. That was Snow after all. And she couldn't deny that. The mirror never speak of lies. It always speaks of truth and if it said And was the fairest of them all, then it was true. Even the queen would say she was the fairest of them all.

"But mother, you are beautiful too. And I think you look more queen than I am." Snow answered shyly. The queen giggled hearing her. In Snow's eyes, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. But for the queen, Snow White was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She patted her head, still amused by her compliment.

"Maybe so. But you are the fairest of them all, Snow. And will always be," She then took a crown that was right beside her and showed it to Snow. Snow knew well what that was. Her biological mother's crown. It had been given to her stepmother when her father married her. It was her mother's, then her stepmother and now... it was hers. The queen cupped her hands on Snow's cheeks. "You are now the queen, Snow. No more me. So, you are the one who look more queen than I am."

Snow looked at her mother and at the crown. It was true. Of course, she could look more queenly than her. She is now the queen. Not her. But for her, the stepmother looked way more queen than she is. She wanted to say something but before she could, they heard another knock on the door. It was the servant, telling it was time. The queen replied back, saying that they will be there.

She faced Snow and held a hand out to her. "It's time, sweetheart. We shouldn't make the people wait for too long." Her voice filled with warmness. Snow nodded to her and accepted her hand. The queen slowly pulled her up and after a last check on Snow, they proceeded to the coronation ceremony.


End file.
